Bringer of the Storm
by TheBlackbird9
Summary: Hey there! First fic! The group of I'Cie travel around Gran Pulse, in order to find Oerba. On it's surroundings, something from Fang's past come back to her memories, and Vanille remember a old friend. OC story, later will be more chaps, if you guys are interested. No ships, T because of some characters bad mouth XD. Hope you like it:3
1. Sisterhood

It's been some days since they arrived at Gran Pulse. Finally. She hasn't felt like this for centuries, literally. Enough of Cocoon. A familiar place, at last. And now, the group of I'Cies were heading to Oerba, each step they took was, to her, a relief. Even if there were lots of monsters waiting to kill them, even if it looked like would be starting a storm. She was home.

They passed between the mountains and caves, Atomos surely helped a lot through the way. Vanille had just got Hecatoncheir, proudly and recklessly using him on every battle she fought. They had to keep her on the back, but that doesn't matter too much. Fang could smell Oerba on the air. The ocean, the flowers that grew nearby... She could sense everything, she knew every little detail of that place. Her memories, most of them came up, her dearest moments showed on her mind like a movie. Even if there was some things that she doesn't remembered, like some friend or whatever, Fang smiled. And, out of the blue, she laughed. Vanille also smiled, while the others just stared, confused.

But, suddenly, they saw something strange up ahead.

_Hope_- What's _that?_

_Vanille_- Oh, my...

Vanille seemed to have recognized it, and began to ran. Fang followed her, as well as Light, Hope, Sazh and Snow. But then, as the object started to appear to her eyes, her heart started beating faster. A small drop of cold sweat ran through her face, as she remembered _something_, or better, _someone_. There were two twin swords up ahead, forged in high detail, both stuck into the ground crossed like an 'X'. One silver like steel, and the other one black as the night. They seemed really old and rusty. A circle of purple flowers grew along with the swords.

_Fang_- It's... It's _hers..._

_ Vanille-_ Fang, calm down, please...

_Fang_- She was alive...!

_Light_- Who?

She closed her fist. Her mind bursted with a new possibility, memories started to invade her mind and confuse her thoughts, creating an chaos inside. Quickly, Fang grabbed one of the swords, and, with na unbeliveable speed, ran to a mountain nearby, where lie the ruins of the once glorious Cielo Tower.

_Vanille_- Fang! Wait!

_Snow_- What's going on?

_Light_- Who is 'her'?

Before any answers, Fang was long gone. Astonished, anyone could find any force to pursue her. Weak drops of water started falling out of the sky. Vanille sighed. Her eyes, all of sudden, were sad and deep. She, whose head was bowed since Fang left, looked at each one of her friends. Then, she looked back at the silver sword, fallen when Fang pulled out its twin, and said.

_Vanille- _These swords were hers... Fang's sister, Oerba Yun Rain.

_ Sazh_- Eh, what?

_Light- _Fang has a sister?

_Vanille- _Had.

_Sazh-_ Wha...What happened to her?

_Vanille-_ Back on Oerba, we three were really close, like if Rain were my sister as well. When the war started, all of us were sent to fight for Pulse, but she wasn't made na I'Cie, like us... She died some days before we went into the crystal stasis. They told us that a monster killed her on battlefield, on Cocoon, but her swords weren't here when we left.

_Snow_- Eh...?

_Hope- _And what if she has returned to Oerba while you two were fighting?

_Vanille_- That's impossible. Rain was a valuable warrior, there's no way they would let her leave, just like that! And even if she returned, somehow, there's no way she could be alive!

She bursted on denial, but then she realised. Vanille bowed her head, trying to hide some tears that were about to come up. But then she remembered how dangerous Cielo Tower could be. Suddenly, she lifted her head, on surprise. The panic on her eyes told everything. The other members of the group also realised.

_Snow- _Crap, Fang!

The huntress made her gracious moves. She was used to fight these monsters, now or centuries ago. But Behemoths always got her off guard. And this one was especially big.

Thinking now, it was a stupid idea running so suddenly. She was alone and had a giant beast chasing her with it's annoying 'Sunders'. But she had to, her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone if she...

One of the attacks almost got her.

Angry, Fang jumped on the Behemoth's back and delievered the final blow on the neck. She wasn't used to fight with swords, she was doing it for Rain's sake, somehow. And it's said that Behemoth's blood can take of the rust on any metal, and she planned to, at least, keep the swords to herself. Fang pulled out the sword from the monster's body. The black, beautiful sword shined like new. Nice. She glanced through the fallen gates that the beast protected. There were lots of monsters waiting for her, hunger for flesh shining on their eyes. But none of them scared her, she felt Rain's presence on that place. She _knew_ that sister was here. And only that was what she needed to proceed.

Soon it would be raining, so she had to haste things up if she wanted to keep herself dry.

It looked like a cemitery. Smelled like a cemitery. A long corridor of dead monsters blocked the group's way. Vanille was shocked, Snow was astonished with Fang's strength. Did she killed all of these monsters alone? Sazh had the same thought. And Hope was disgusted. He surely killed lots of monsters during the way, but the sight of corpses and the smell of fresh blood, to him, were something brutal and wild. Even so, they had to cross the path to get to Fang before the worst. They couldn't even imagine if something happened to Fang, she's only the strongest Commando on the group. And Vanille hated to be a Saboteur.

Then, they started to cross the way, avoiding the big bodies of the beasts killed by the Pulsian huntress. A dark mood surrounded the five, not even a single bird could be listened. It was only the footsteps, rarely someone's sigh, and, lastly, silence. Vanille was about to cry. She started moaning quietly, hoping no one could listen to her, but she could sense her friends looking at her, having their mercy directed at her. She hated it. Hated when people thought of her as defenseless. Even Fang acted as she was a little child. Vanille sobbed.

But a scream of despair cutted trough the air.


	2. Chaos Within Ruins

They started running. It was Fang's voice they heard screaming.

The long path of dead beasts was, apparently, endless, and everything seemed to be in their way: the storm that made the floor hard to step, the annoying mud that made their run slow, the wind that pushed them backwards while they struggled to reach the Pulsian. Hope, Lightning and Vanille were trying their best to bend the wind and the water, to keep them off the way, with some success. The monsters that appeared, it was Snow and Sazh's work. And, despite the amazing teamwork they were doing, their spirits were heavy. They could listen Fang's battle, and it wasn't going so well. Even if the beast suddenly started screaming in agony, they could listen to her struggle, and to her pain. A giant gate appeared up ahead, with a giant behemoth's corpse lying right on the entrance. Lightning and the other I'Cie managed to jump, with some difficulty, but it didn't took so long as they thought. The inside of Cielo Tower was, certainly, way bigger than Taejin's. The _ruins_ were at least 30 meters tall. But now, not even the ceiling survived the weight of the centuries. Vanille remembered it's old structure: big, full of pillars, stairs, enormous rooms and mezzanines, almost like a bigger version of Taejin. But it's inside were white and gray, just like her hometown. Back on the old days, Cielo was Oerba's most important watch-tower. Everyone who intended to enter Oerba had to pass trough the Cielo Tower, and the most important warriors of the area protected the city from here, Fang included. But now, only walls and statues of old heroes lasted...

A wall nearby exploded, some pillars were hitten by the wall shards, and part of the mezzanine that composed the tower's lowest levels hit the floor as well. On the new hole, a giant serpent-like monster passed by, screaming. It was enormous, with jade and emerald scales, and a spear stuck in it's right eye. The monster moved madly, ferociously moving to a side to another, and spitted jets of hot water by his mouth, destroying another part of the tower. On it's back, the I'Cie saw Fang, holding Rain's sword, which was stuck on the monster's back, with only her left arm. Despite being strong as hell, she was struggling to not fall down, or to not be smashed as her enemy threw himself at the walls. It was dangerous, but she was too stubborn to let go.

Hope almost fell when he saw Fang's foe, his mouth dryied out. He already saw him somewhere! Now where... Desperate, he scanned his memories hoping to find something. A sight passed through his mind as he remembered a old book he won for his eleventh birthday.

It was about eidolons.

'L-Le-LEVIATHAN!' shouted, his lungs completely emptied.

He was correct. Hearing the sound of his own name, Leviathan shouted another scream while violently moving his head back, his forces renewed. Fang couldn't stand the eidolon's rage, and fell.

'FANG!' screamed someone, she couldn't recognize the voice.

The huntress remained cool. As if she was used to do it, she calmly ripped a crystal from her right arm, and threw it with her left one. And she waited, being caught by Bahamut only a few seconds before she smashed into the ground. Graciously jumping from the eidolon's back to the floor, she glanced at her friend's and grinned. But that woman wasn't ok.

' Oh, hey there' laughed. ' Had some trouble to find me?'

No one dared to answer. The woman was in a really bad shape. Lots of injuries and bruises covered mosto f her tanned skin,and she held tight her right arm. At first, Lightning thought that she, somehow, managed to get a ribbon or some red clothing to cover some injuries, but the Pulsian's arm was covered in pure blood, severely wounded. Big green bores were drilled, piercing trough her flesh, and slowly were turning purple the parts nearby them. Leviathan had poisonous fangs.

The sight almost made Hope throw up.

'Oh, godness, your arm!' cried a desperate Vanille 'Let, let me... Let me take care of it!'

'Thanks.' replied, her voice was weak and rough. She lost too much blood, and, even if it was normally tanned, her skin looked pale.

They searched for some place for Fang to recover while the others took the battle stance. Hope was in the back row, acting as a healer, and Lightning assumed the commando. Sazh and Snow were her ravagers.

Leviathan lunged quickly, it almost got Snow. Luckly, he switched to sentinel just in time to block the attack, as Sazh and Light jumped to the bowed serpent. His reaction was quick, attacking Light in middair. Sazh, that was on it's right side, the one blinded by the spear, had no trouble on sneaking into the eidolon's back. As soon as the old man climbed, Leviathan suddenly rose from the floor, squealing when he pulled off Fang's spear. Unbalanced, Sazh fell from Leviathan's head, and, before hitting the ground, something picked him up. Fang was alredy recovered, and rode Bahamut on rescue of her comrade. They didn't say anything, Sazh handed off the spear to it's rightful owner. Fang left the man on the lowest mezzanine, as the guy fought with guns. But, before going back to the ground, a hot water jet hit Bahamut hardly, on his side. She hadn't much trouble in jumping off her beast before she could take any damage, but she was concerned. Fang wouldn't be able to call him for a while.

Everyone was doing their bests. Discovering the beast's weak spot, Hope and Sazh started casting Firagas and Thundagas, and sometimes trying something else. For Lightning, it was a piece of cake. After all, thunder was _her _speciality. Every blow she delivered was a huge amount of pain to Leviathan. Sweet. Snow had trouble drawing the serpent's attention, not even once he succeded on his task. So, he turned to ravager to help the others to stagger the beast. Apparently eidolons can't be provoked. Vanille was hidden. Behind a barricade of pillars, she unleashed bright lights of Cura that aimed the wounded, chasing even Sazh, that was a floor upon her. A massive amount of forms surrounded Leviathan. Fire exploded through his body, thunder stroke from the open sky, wind and heavy rain surrounded the place, while the creature itself shooted deadly jets of water and often Fang or Lightning joined the mass to hit the monster. It was a chaos that lasted for minutes, until the thing staggered. Their forces renewed, and they attacked ferousciously Leviathan untill they were sure that it couldn't recover, at least for a while. It disappeared into thin air before the final blow coud be delivered.

That's it, the beast was dead. Fang was breathing heavily. _How_ a eidolon can be this strong? Geez, not even Bahamut was that troublesome. Leaning on her knees, she took a breath. Vanille surely healed some scratches she got, but her arm remained wounded, even if the ginger tried her best to cure the deep holes on her body. Her left leg was also hitten by one of Leviathan's jets of water, and had a big cut to annoy her. The others, they weren't in a better situation. Snow was the only one who didn't got anything, for the time he spent as a Sentinel. Lucky bastard.

Fang calmed down, but she still was uneasy. She maw _sure_: Rain was here. She really knew she was here. But, after they recovered from the fight, they went looking for her. Nothing. Damn it! Not even a track, or anything. Not even bones or something that she, at least, was here at some point. Perhaps she passed through this place...?

-xXxXx-

'_So, you got a new job'_

_ Rain grinned in response. It was a warm afternoon, as ever, and Cielo Tower stood ahead. It was really imposing. A few days before, she recieved a call to protect Oerba from the place, just like Fang. For the Oerbans, it was one of the greatest honors that a warrior could get. And their parents already worked there in the past, as well as their uncles and cousins, so it was kinda of inevitable for the warrior Yuns to end up in Cielo sooner or later. And Rain was really proud of herself, as well as her entire clan. Fang smiled at her younger sister._

'_You'll like it. Here, we can go Hunt when we want, without any stupid permissions, and there's a huge arsenal on the basement!'_

'_Ha! I bet our arsenal it bigger.'_

'_You haven't the slightest idea, sis. That thing is filled with weapons! Just look at this.'Fang took her spear and gave it to Rain. The girl's fiery eyes started to shine._

'_Woah!' she whispered 'That's amazing! But Ignis can make better weapons. Just give it a look' and Rain gave Fang her new twin swords. One was black, other was silver._

'_Hey, that's sharp! And the workmanship is just perfect. And, godness, the detail!'_

' _Ignis gave me yesterday. That's Ebony, and that's Ivory'_

'_What an odd choice of names.'_

'_Hey, you two! You are the Yun sisters, right?' shouted a man, dressed as the Pulse military. Behind him stood a crying Vanille. In her eyes, you could see a catasthrophe coming._

-xXxXx-

Crap. Why am I remembering this _now_? It happened when the war began, Rain didn't even stepped on Cielo when the officer called us to battle against Cocoon. She didn't even had the chance to see the oh so tremendous arsenal that-

Oh wait.

'THE BASEMENT!' Fang suddenly shouted, pretty much for everyone's surprise.

'What was it now, Fang? Haven't you had enough of wandering around, just engaging fights against monsters?' complained Lightning. The soldier was pretty much annoyed with the Leviathan's case.

'Shut up! We have to check the basement!'

'She won't be there, deal with it' said the other woman, on a harsh voice. 'And we have to procced on our journey. You know, our brands won't stop, like _yours_.'

'I won't get my feet out of here 'till we check the fuckin' basement, sunshine.'

'STOP IT! You two, calm down!'screamed Snow, trying to avoid the mighty anger of Lightning.

'What?! You _dare_ to interrupt me?!'outbursted Light.

'Yeah! This is _our _talk! Don't you just pop on the middle of it!' agreeded Fang.

Nice. Two deadly women wanting to kill him now.

'Hey! No fights here!' squealed Vanille 'Besides, it won't hurt see if there's anything on that basement...'

'What?! And if there's something even worse than Leviathan?! There can be a Fal'Cie, or worse!'

'Then I'll fight it.' replied Fang. Now, they stared at each other. No one dared to breathe 'And you can leave. I didn't ask for anyone's help to begin with'

'Great.' said Lightning, as she started to leave the tower. Snow, Sazh and Hope followed her. Once they were alone, Fang didn't even looked in Vanille's eyes.

'Leave'.

'What!? No way! Rain is my friend too-'

' Just. Leave.' interrupted. 'Now.'

Vanille shivered. Her friend was _really serious_. It was rare to see her so mad, but she had to leave the huntress alone. Making sure to watch fro distance, of course.

Fang, alone, searched for the passage to the basement. Dammit! She couldn't remember. After some time searching, she finally found that fucking stupid trapdoor. In a haste, she ran trough the long desolate corridors of the tower's underground. Surprisingly, it had a giant net of corridors and rooms, all of them made off stone, and at least four meters tall. White walls, shining blue spheres stuck in the wall. Some paths were closed by landslip, the other were just as she remembered. The only sound she heard came from her own steps, and heavy breath, and their echo. Guided by her senses, she finally stood in front on the giant wood door. Inside it, there was the oh-so amazing arsenal that Rain couldn't see back then. Fang knew that, if her sister really came back to Oerba, she would, at least, take a look. She started pushing the giant heavy door.

A sound came from the depths of the darkness and something hit her before she could open.

**NOTE - **First of all, I do not own any Final Fantasy character. They are property of Square Enix.

Second, if there is any grammar mistakes, please, point them to me. English isn't my mother language.

And third, I would be really glad if you do any review. Belive me, it helps A LOT to improve someone's writing.

Hope you like it! :3


	3. Sunny Sky

'HELL-'

It was the only thing Fang could say before she flew meters away and hit the floor. Luckly, she had time to pull her spear to protect herself when the strange form came to her encounter, but still... It was a tough shot.

She rose from the ground. Dammit! Her entire back screamed in pain. In front of her, a winged Cie'th flapped its wings. But it was strange, different from the others she met so far... A Immortal. Great. Lady Luck isn't exactly helping today.

Shit, Lightning was right.

The Cie'th had black, purple and blue scales, with black silver giant wings and long black fur on it's entire spine. It's 'hands' were attached to it's head, and the head cryied black bloody tears, even if it's screams were silent. It's feet had sharp claws, and were thin and delicate. Different of other Cie'th, it had a strange tattoo on it's chest, and even if Fang couldn't see it precisely, she could distinguish the mark of the I'Cie. The monster had an strange, powerful and thrilling aura. Also, it was bigger than normal, as every enemy she met on Cielo Tower.

'Hell damn! Why _the fuck_ everything here is out of the size?!'

The Cie'th made other attempt of sending Fang through the air, but this time, she was aware of it's presence. She quickly dodged, and tried to strike the monster's back with her spear, without success. Again, it turned back, berseking against Fang, but she again duck and tryied to hurt her foe. Oh, she missed. The cycle of onslaughts and dodges repeated for minutes, and minutes, and more minutes, without any of them even making a scratch on the other one.

-xXxXx-

Vanille had followed Fang through this entire time, watched the scene from distance. Horrified, she came back to surface with haste. The ginger ran desperate, eager to find the other I'Cie, to beg for aid. It took a long time, the delay to find her friends just terrified her with the idea of Fang fainting at any moment, that monstrous creature giving the fiery huntress her last blow. She gasped. It took her five minutes to find the group slowly walking their way back.

'Heey! Guys, wait!'

They stopped, and turned back, with sad faces. She could only see the men, but soon Lightning kingly showed up between Snow and Hope, imposing her presence as the leader, and stood in front of an tired Vanille.

'What is it?'

She tried to speak, but she couldn't. After a while, she tried again. 'Fang, she... The Cie'th... On the underground...' panted the Pulsian, barely breathing. The entire group gasped, frowning in concern , while the mighty soldier remained blank and silent, facing the ginger with cold eyes 'Can... Can you... Help...?'

Lightning didn't even say a word. Since her discussion with Fang, the pinkette was in a really bad mood. It was clear that the other I'Cie wanted to help, Fang was their friend after all, but anyone who dared to speak to Light would certainly end up killed. For some time, she just stared at Vanille with without any expression on her face, but with stormy, dangerous eyes, while the little Pulsian recomposed herself from her run.

But Light broke the silence.

'That stupid moron and her talent for trouble! Come on!' shouted, and started running towards Cielo Tower. Vanille smiled, as well as her fellows, and they followed Lightning immediately.

-xXxXx-

Fang heard some steps behind her. Probably was Vanille, who, she knew, was concerned about her and decided to follow her. Yeah, she was sure it was Van.

Damn, the last thing she needed was help.

The Cie'th and the Pulsian fought face to face, without any of them winning or losing. But that stupid game lasted for, at least five minutes, and Fang didn't want Vani to bring the others. She was too proud and stubborn to accept reinforcements after that discussion with Lightning. Crap, if the soldier knew she picked up a fight again...

The Cie'th almost got her back.

She growled, angered. This fight was really pissing her off, and in some moments her friends would arrive to help her. Fang didn't want that.

So, in a moment of distraction of the beast, she jumped over it's back and hit the ceiling, so the rocks would block the passage. Landing, and recomposing, she turned back just in time to duck another attack, and did the same with the other side, and the third side of the crossroad as well. But, when she finished her work, the beast got her right side, scratching with it's legs. When the claws penetrated the Pulsian's shoulder, she heard a loud, stunning scream, a desperate squeal, who made her fall to her knees and drop her spear in order to shut her ears. The pain was intense, she wanted to scream as loud as the noise was, but she held her voice. All her forces were concentrated on closing her ears. It didn't work, the cry remained, but, after some seconds, it started to fade away. However, Fang was off guard, and she got hitten again. The scream came back as loud as it was before.

'GAH!'

Fang gasped. She wanted to crawl and wait untill it disappeared again, just to got hurt again and again and, finally, die. But she had to struggle to live, or her friends would have some troubles against Barthandelus, on Cocoon. Or there wouldn't be anyone anymore to protect Vanille. Or to argue with Lightning. Or to save Snow, to help Sazh to take care of that damn chocobo that disappeared all the time, to look over Hope while Lightning is out or whatever the warrior do on her daily life. She _must_ live, in a way or another.

Suffering to get up, the huntress was wounded. The two attacks of the Cie'th were deep, and painful, on her waist and on her shoulder. As she slowly moved, the scream seemed to get stronger, and her mind was about to explode. But she rose, and came back to battle. The beast attacked, she dodged, tried to hurt it and it duck. She tried a different stance, jumped on the wall and then, on it's back. For some time, she succeded to ride it, but quickly fell to the ground when she tried to cut off one of it's wings. On the ground, the monster tried to got her right on, she rolled over. When she tried to get up, the Cie'th was faster and attacked her on the right arm, the one already wounded. She fell, the pain was at it's maximum. Fuck! The annoying scream! But she had to get up once more, she must get up. She attempted, the thing once again hit her on the leg. Her mind bursted in agony.

But the blow made her assume another position. Suddenly, she became serious. Suddenly, all the weight she carried really seemed clear to her, and her duty fell upon her shoulders.

Leaning on her spear, she rose and took the battle stance once again, waiting for the beast's onslaught. It came, and she dodged with her last strenght, striking a counter attack right on it's furry back.

The grief, the sorrow, the despair and suffer, everything that reflected on the Cie'th's eyes shined brand new, and it screamed on pain when the weapon passed through it's body. Not the mental scream, but the real one. Blood. Crimson, hot blood spread and stained the walls, the ground, the ceiling, and the huntress herself, mixing with her own blood. But she didn't notice. Fang was thinking on something else. The scream was different of the one she heard when the Cie'th hit her.

'What...?'

The Immortal was stuck on the ground by the spear. The position the weapon was should be the very same of the one of an Cie'th heart. The monster struggled, cried, squealed on despair: was on its final moments. But Fang froze on her knees. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She couldn't breath. It's... It's voice...

Was the very same as Rain.

-xXxXx-

_It was afternoon. A huge storm was falling outside, cloudy skies seemed infinite, but the temperature was hot. Their small leaky house in Oerba barely couldn't stop the rain from coming inside. But, for Fang, it was ok, she already got used to it. Rain, particulary, loved these little gutters. She loved storms, gales, the cold, the winter, the thunder and stuff like that. Always said that it made her feel comfortable, and calm. Like an natural habitat to her._

_At the time, Fang was preparing hot water for the tea. The sun could be hidden between the clouds, but her hunting senses tingled: it's almost four o'clock. Lunch time. A shrill whistle came from the kitchen, the kettle was full of hot water. She prepared the table with three cups of lemongrass tea, six toasts, as well as a old cake and some snacks, and called._

'_Rain, Vani, tea time!'_

_Having no response, she shouted once again._

'_Don't make me go hunt you!'_

_Once again, nothing. The house had two floors, squished in one of Oerba's white streets. And the street itself was narrow and pretty calm, the silence prevailed most of the time. Fang heard a huge noise from the floor below. She went downstairs to the first floor, her steps gritting through the wooden ground. Another huge snore came from the living room._

_Fang smiled as she found the two women asleep, Vanille quietly sighing, using Rain as a pillow, while the other shouted huge rough snores. Rain held a book with left hand, and Vanille seemed to want to take it. Mr. Clumsy, their old cat, also thought that the women could be a good bed and took a nap above the two, purring weakly. The older warrior had to held her laugh._

'_Oh well, sleepyheads. Wake up, it's tea time.' _

-xXxXx-

They arrived as soon as they could, but a giant rock was on their way. They didn't heard any sounds. None at all.

The other passages were blocked as well. Lightning was sure it was Fang's work. She glance at Snow, and, without any questions, he started to remove the rocks, destroying them, and throwing them away at incredible speed. At the end, they only found Fang, quietly crying, with a strange Cie'th corpse on her lap. Bloodshed. The only word Sazh could find to describe the scene. Every single corner had, at least, a single drop of the red liquid, as the center had a pool. Hope wanted to throw up.

Fang didn't even look at them.

Vanille quickly hugged her in consolation, without understanding a thing, while the I'Cie took their position on a semi-circle around the Pulsian warrior. Despite the absolute silence, they couldn't hear any sounds from her. As if she was dead.

Slowly, the Cie'th form started to fade away, and assume a new one, more human, more recognizable...

In no time, the one in Fang's lap was a woman who looked pretty much like her. Same hair, face pretty much alike, tanned body full of scars... Even their clothes and height were similar. Her left arm was filled with the very same tatoos of Fang's, a bandage was attached to the upper part of her right arm. She didn't use shoes, or whatever, but had the same necklake and earrings as the Pulsian warrior, and a blue cloth arround her waist, but shorter and larger than the other Pulsian's. The girl had a serene face, a black mole under her right eye, a scar on her forehead that cutted her eyebrow, and two little scars on each side of her face. Her expression... It almost looked like she was sleeping.

And she had a giant, bleeding hole opened on her chest.

Fang couldn't find her voice, couldn't even look at her comrades. She...She just... She just _killed her sister_. _She_ _killed Rain_. Fang never felt such fear, or despair. Never trembled like this, never felt so helpless. Oh godness, what _the hell have she done?_ How... How could she? What was happening? Who... Where... How... What she was doing? No... These questions, she never had made them, not even once. Not even when Rain... _was gone_. For the _first time_.

But now she killed her.

_She fuckin' killed her._

_Rain was gone forever._

They were astonished. The girl... She _had to be_ Rain. She and Fang were almost... _equal_. It was almost like the huntress cried over her own body. But no, it wasn't her. They still had some differences.

Vanille started crying as soon as she saw who the Cie'th was. The entire scene passed through her eyes, Fang stabbing... Oh, my godness,it wasn't _right_, the world couldn't be such a bad place! I mean, _Rain_...a _Cie'th..._ How?

And if Vanille was like this, how Fang...

The men just couldn't look at the scene. And they just couldn't believe it... Not even Hope became _this bad_ when his mother died. Neither Snow, when he lost his parents when he was just a kid, or Sazh, when his son was taken from him by the Sanctum. And none of them ever thought that something like this could happen. They didn't even _believe_ the girl was alive, after all. She should have died centuries ago.

But Light, she was the most terrified of them all. And if... If it happened to Serah, if one of them turned into Cie'th that the other had to kill? They were siblings, blood among family... No, it sounded _really wrong_. The entire thought almost made her puke. But... Fang, she was _devastated_. Her eyes weren't the same. Her entire being just felt different, her aura brutally changed. Would she be like this if Serah...? Lightning preferred not think about it.

Fang didn't notice a thing.

She just stared to the body.

After some time, the brunette rose, and carryied Rain's body on her arms. Turned to the giant door, that was stained with blood from the battle. Slowly took her steps, and pushed it with her leg. No one dared to breath. The door opened with a loud creak, and a huge room appeared in front of the group's eyes. A giant crack on the furthest corner revealed the surface, a cloudy sky shined with a cold light, the storm had already passed. Now, only weak drops of rain entered the room, running down a huge pile of rubbish and making a small pool on the center. Piles of weaponry stood on every corner, thick pillars sustained the edges, only the heart of the room that was barely empty. Fang walked into the scenery. No entered the room. They could only see the huntress' back, hear her steps, nothing more than ir. She stopped right on the middle, and put Rain on the pool. She knew Rain was always very fond of water, and never had trouble dealing with it. On heavy storms, he remembered her sister, how she seemed calm, peaceful. Just like now.

Fang said something on Ancient Pulsian language, a pray to the deceased ones. She didn't even sobbed.

'...Light...' Fang's voice was weak and rough. The soldier jumped with the sound of her own name.

'Y-Yes?' Lightning tried to sound as controlled as ever.

'Do you have Ivory with you, by any chance?'

'What?'

'The sword. The silver one, please.'

The pinkette had the sword with her this entire time, but forgot about it during the past happenings. Nervous, she entered the room, and handed the sword to Fang. The huntress didn't even turned back to stare at the others. Light took some steps back, without letting go her eyes. Then, Fang held Ivory, and pulled Ebony from her belt. On a sudden and quick movement, she stuck both on the ground with an incredible strenght, crossed like an 'X'.

The others understood that there was nothing left for them to do, and abandoned the place, their head bowed in respect. Light followed them, and Vanille wanted to stay, but also left. Just Fang remained, standing in the front of her sister's grave.

On that night, it rained.

**NOTE - **Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! :3

Also please notice that I'm not a native English speaker, so, if you find any issues, please point them so I can correct them.

Any of the Final Fantasy characters belong to me. They're property of Square Enix.

And, finally, I'm thinking of proceeding with the story. I mean, coming back a little and redoing this 'ending' (like the bad endings in the games :D )


	4. Grief over Grief

How long have she been there?

Fang didn't know. She wondered. She has been there for how many time? Minutes? Hours? Days?...

Centuries?

She really didn't know. Not that it mattered, time never was a problem to her. But she lost the notion after spending some staring at the improvised grave of her sister. Well, she had friends waiting for her. Time, _to them_, mattered. But still, she didn't want to leave, she needed more _time_. The huntress meditated over and over, kneeled by the crossed swords, and Rain. She could see her lifeless body, now completely cold, and resisted to the desire to take her hand to see if still there's warmth, if she still could sense heart pounds on her pulse. It was hard to see her completely stagnant, laying on the ground, the once mighty huntress now powerless against death. It was hard to believe that she wouldn't wake up and start grumbling as usual, she wouldn't hunt anymore. Or that she wouldn't see where she was, the great arsenal she once was told of. She wouldn't see who was watching over her, right now, and wouldn't see Oerba anymore. She wouldn't come back home. But Fang just gasped.

Tears stopped coming a long time ago.

Some years... No, some _centuries _ago, remembered, her mother died. She, Fang, was fifteen, by the time. Rain was fourteen. Both already had witnessed death multiple times, specially since their dad started bringing them along on his long hunting trips, but none of them saw the scary face of death so close before, or felt so much fear.

Fang had stuck in her memory that damn afternoon. She and Rain just came back from school, to find the front door open and a mortal silence within. Wary, they pulled out their daggers, the ones that they wouldn't left home without, since they couldn't bring their weapons to school. But, when both siblings arrived at the living room, they only found Tenjin on the sofa, head leaning deep on his hands, with a man sitting on the opposite couch. Tenjin was their beloved father, always so strong, protective and rough, just like them, but seeing him in such a state... He was devastated, ravaged, his soul was shattered into tiny little pieces. The sisters immediately started comforting their dad, confused. There was when they heard, off the other man, one of the soldiers of Oerba, about Inari's death.

Their mother was kind, gentle, generous, always with a wide smile on her face, carrying flowers on her hair and caring for the others more than she should. If her memory still good, Fang remembered her being called "Godmother of Oerba's Fields ", or something like that by most people on the village. Every good harvest they had, it was all mostly thanks to her, after all, mom was a farmer, and her clan, the Fao – _Fang's clan as well_ – were mostly known as great with earth techniques. But Fang, and Rain as well, _always _took sides with Tenjin, always thinking that the hunting Yuns were more worthy of their attention... How she regretted these thoughts. It must have hurt mom. A lot. Inari... Her name always carried a tender feeling with it. Fang laughed, painfully, and sad. As a child, she used to take a long bath after dad's hard hunts and go to mom's leap to sleep, while mommy sang lullabies and played with her hair. Fang almost could feel her sweet fingertips gently caressing her hair locks. All that feeling vanished when she once again opened her eyes just to see her sister's 'memento' on the ground.

She still remember _that fucking afternoon_.

-xXxXx-

'_Oh my-'_

'_How did she die?'_

'_Poor soul...'_

It was a sunny day, pretty much for irony sake. The sky was open and clean, the sun shined bright, but still Fang felt like she was on hell.

_How the fuck that happened?_

She stil didn't believe on what she was looking at. She neve _thought_ she would look at that.

It was a grave. '_Oerba Yun-Fao Inari – May you reach the goddess realm and be on peace'_

Those words couldn't be what she thought they were.

At her side, there was Rain, in the very same state as her. The girl had big purple orbits around her eyes, her tanned skin looked paler, and dry mouth. And, even without a mirror, Fang knew she looked like that too. It's been some days since it all happened, they couldn't find _her_ body, and the siblings couldn't sleep. Mom...

Those Cocoon monsters took her from them.

She looked up to the sky to see the giant planet flying over their heads. Her fists clenched_. _If there's a problem, a death, or whatever on Pulse, most of the times the source were _those vipers._ Fang _hated them_. _Every single one_. She could also see it on Rain's eyes – they had, behind the vacuum that occupied them now, the very same hatred, burning, squealing to set free and slash the entire planet. And Fang believed that every Pulsian felt that way too. A survival instinct they all were born with and they all shared in the dark.

Siblings stood side by side, in the front of _her _grave. Fang felt Rain's left hand taking hold of her right one. Rain could be pretty strong sometimes – even for her age, even for _any _age – but she still needed someone to rely on. Everyone needed. And Fang understood. Rain chose her as her guardian.

'Don't worry, it's going to pass.' Fang said, trying to look confident.

'Sure' Rain replied, laying her head on Fang's shoulder, despite being almost the same height. But her voice wasn't so confident. Fang tried to reply, to tell that life would get better, but even she didn't believe on that.

Tenjin hadn't come. No, he hadn't stepped off his office since, well, _the day_. Fang wouldn't blame him. She had the desire to do the same, but had to stand for the family. For the Yun and Fao. For _Inari_.

Vanille tried to console her in the best way she could, but she couldn't even control her own grief. The Fao-Yun and the Dia were family, Fang's parents were like Vanille's and vice versa. Whatever happened to any of the families affected the other. The girl was entirely red, her eyes in particular, as her cheeks were completely wet, her lips wouldn't stop trembling as her hands tryied to cover her face. Her kin mourned as well, Fang could see them under the nearest tree shadow, sad expressions on their faces. Yomi was taking care of an crying Chie, his eyes were desperate, lost, and big. The guy also loved Inari more like a mother than anything. He, Vanille, the others... They all loved _her mother_.

Yeah, she tried to control her tears.

Surprisingly, Rain doesn't shed a single tear, not even once. Since they told them about... _Her death_, Rain was blank. She doesn't answered anymore, not even to Vanille, or Fang herself. Sometimes, her sister scared her, and Fang had some idea of what she was thinking. Rain hated crowds. Hated false piety, false tears, false anything. Most of these people, they didn't even know her mother. From times to times, someone would come to comfort the siblings, to express his grief over the sudden death, to wish better times. Rain wouldn't answer, Fang and her charisma had to be the spokeswoman.

And Rain loved her mother, as much as Fang. She hated that strangers would visit her grave as if they were close to Inari. To her, it would be only family and friends.

Rain looked up to the sky. Her fists were clenched. The same gaze of pure hatred and thirst of revenge brighted on her eyes, mixed with angst, despair, grief. She looked much older than she was. Looked like... A warrior. A true one, the ones who raise from despair and bring justice to the merciless invaders. And suddenly, she spoke. Her voice was rough, consumed, tough. Souded like another person.

'One day, I swear, for all the gods, for Bhunivelze and Pulse, and for Etro' she didn't stared at Fang, but at the grave ' I'll have my revenge. These Cocoon murderers _must pay_. For what they did to us all.'

Fang pictured bloodshed, destruction and chaos. She, Rain and Vanille, leading the Pulsians to a victory against these vipers, paying what they did to them on the same coin.

'_We'll _have _our _revenge. I swear.' replied Fang.

-xXxXx-

_What had she done?_

Back then, she wanted to ripp Cocoon off the skies. Now... She was trying to save it. Fang looked at Rain's corpse. What would she think of her now? Probably, in the most optimistic view, _betrayal_. _Fuck_. five years after, the war began. They were called, Fang and Vanille became I'Cie, Rain was discarded because '_she wasn't the type they were looking for_'. She hadn't 'the same qualities that an strong I'Cie have'. She was frustated, angered, but still she made her work in the front lines, quicly becoming one of the most important soldiers to the army. Fang was so proud back then, her little sister coming back from battlefield, hands stained with blood.

_Vipers blood_.

But she remember too little of the war, her mind was completely blurred, as if there was a mist all the time during the war.

Now, she couldn't imagine how she would feel if Rain discovered what she did past months. If she discovered _anything at all._ She put her right hand on her heart. It still pounded. Rhythmic, slow, strong. Her chest still waxed and waned, waxed and waned... She approached the dead body, slowly, without standing up properly. She glanced once more to Rain's face, and then to the big hole on her chest. It was the size of one of these – how do they call? CD? She didn't know. And it was some centimeters below her lungs, almost on her belly. When she died, she was bleeding, so Fang tapped the hollow with a piece of her sari. The huntress fought against the desire to lay Rain's head on her leap, and play with her locks, just like mom did to her a long time ago. But she only would find cold.

This time, she felt some tears roll her eyes.

But her will won, and she, defeated, took hold of her left hand. Cold. Her hand made her way through the girl's arm. Cuddled the shoulder, and stopped on her heart. Nothing. The soul had already left a long time ago.

It was when Fang froze and felt on her hand.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump;_


End file.
